


Calm Like a Bomb

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: BAMF Alex Manes, Established Relationship, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Not Canon Compliant, POV Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “What do you want?” the stranger asks.“For you to leave me and my people alone, for one,” Alex says, leaning back in his seat. “But you can start by taking that gun off my husband and telling me everything you know about Deep Sky.”***In which Alex is a badass and Michael is very turned on by it.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 45
Kudos: 269





	Calm Like a Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably wildly inaccurate to canon, but I don’t know her so *shrug emoji* Enjoy some BAMF Alex Manes!

Michael’s phone buzzes on the table in front of him. He’s at the Wild Pony, sitting at a booth with Isobel when hers goes off a second later. She looks at it immediately and frowns.

“What’s Max whining about now?” Michael wonders, taking a sip of his beer.

“Michael,” Isobel says quietly. “Check your phone.”

There’s something in her expression that makes him do it.

 _Stay calm_ , the message reads. It’s from Alex.

A second later he feels it, the nozzle of a silenced pistol against his side as a man joins them in their booth. Michael stiffens, reaching out with his mind to find himself cut off from his telekinesis. He locks eyes with Isobel and he can see it in her eyes that she’s powerless too.

“Howdy, friends,” the man says, his smile wide and friendly.

Michael takes a breath, trying to stay calm like Alex wants. He turns to look at the man. He’s half expecting it to be one of Alex’s brothers, but it’s a man with short blonde hair and a forgettable face, one he can’t be sure he’s never seen before. He’s dressed like any other townie, but Michael clocks the earpiece he’s wearing.

“Who are you?” Michael asks, trying harder to connect to his TK, his fingers clenching on the table top.

“A concerned citizen,” he says. “And you can try all you want, ET, you’re not even gonna be able to pass the salt with those powers of yours right now.”

“How?” Isobel asks, brow drawn tight in rage and confusion, and he’s right there with her. He can’t see any of the yellow pollen anywhere.

The man uses his free hand to take a small device out of his pocket.

“Technology’s amazing, ain’t it?” he muses before putting it away.

Alex suddenly appears and slides into the booth next to Isobel. There’s a cut on his eyebrow that wasn’t there when Michael kissed him awake this morning and his breathing’s a little labored.

“Who’s your friend, babe?” he asks Michael as he makes himself comfortable, keeping his hands below the table.

“None of your business,” the guy answers before Michael can.

Alex smirks.

“Now, that’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who’s got an M18 pointed at your dick, is it?” he replies. Michael feels pride swell in his chest and he can’t help but bite his lip to keep from smiling. Alex notices and winks at him.

Once the predicament he’s in registers, the man starts rubbing his ear with his free hand. Alex actually laughs at him.

“Oh, you can tap that thing all you want,” Alex says. “Your buddies aren’t coming.”

The man freezes. “What did you do to them?”

“For coming after _my_ family?” Alex asks, leaning over the table, smile disappearing from his face. He looks deadly calm, even as an undercurrent of rage flows beneath his words. “What do you think?”

Michael’s eyes widen. He knows, in a sort of abstract way, that Alex has killed people before, that he would kill people again if he had to. And he _knows_ , beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if it was between Alex and just about anyone else in the world, Michael would pull the trigger without a second’s hesitation. To hear Alex all but admit to killing for him tonight, to keep him and his sister safe… it should make him sick, but it doesn’t. All Michael feels is love.

The stranger, though, he’s hit the third stage of grief before Michael blinks an eye. 

“What do you want?” the stranger asks.

“For you to leave me and my people alone, for one,” Alex says, leaning back in his seat. “But you can start by taking that gun off my husband and telling me everything you know about Deep Sky.”

“You can’t be serious,” the guy says. “I can’t talk, they’ll kill me.”

Alex’s expression darkens. “When I’m done with you, you’ll wish they had.”

Chills run down Michael’s spine watching Alex talk like this, but he’s also a little inappropriately turned on by it.

With a resigned sigh, the man pulls his earpiece out and tosses it in Isobel’s cocktail to short it out before he slides his gun across the table into Alex’s waiting hand. He tells them everything he knows.

Max approaches the table once he’s finished, handcuffs out and Cam at his side.

“Sir, we’re gonna have to ask you to come with us,” Max says, official deputy voice on. Michael doesn’t even make fun of him for it this time.

“Right on time,” Alex smiles, passing Max the gun he confiscated.

The man scowls the whole time, but he lets himself be taken into custody.

“Keep a close eye on him,” Alex warns. “And get this to Liz,” he adds, handing Max the device he took from the man while he was talking.

“You got it, Cap,” Cam nods, tightening the cuffs to the point of pain.

Michael lets out a deep breath when they leave and takes a sip of his lukewarm beer.

“That was some serious BDE, Alex,” Isobel comments. “I’m impressed.”

“BDE?” Michael asks.

“Big dick energy,” Alex explains, amusement in his voice as he slips his gun back into his holster.

“Ah,” Michael nods, letting his eyes travel down the length of Alex’s chest, as far down as the table will let him. “Well, I can confirm that gun’s not the only heat he’s packing.”

“Okay, _gross_ ,” Isobel gags. “Let me out, I don’t need front row seats to you two eye fucking each other.”

Alex laughs as he slides out of the booth to let her out. Michael follows her lead, getting out of the booth and pressing right up against Alex’s side.

Isobel leaves with a wave and a promise to check in later so they know she’s home safe.

“So that was pretty fucking hot,” Michael says, his hand pressing into Alex’s lower belly, just above his belt. “You wanna take me home now? Feel like I should show you a little gratitude for saving our lives and everything.”

Alex nods, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip as he looks at Michael.

They make it to the car in under a minute, but they spend another five making out against the side of it, high on adrenaline as Alex presses him into the metal frame, his thigh wedged between Michael’s legs.

“Wait,” Michael gasps as he pulls away. “What about that guy’s friends?”

“Incapacitated,” Alex pants against his lips. “Kyle’s keeping an eye on them until we figure out what to do with them.”

“I thought you said—“ Michael starts, but Alex just grins at him. “You were bluffing?”

“Didn’t really need to,” he answers. “Nothing I could’ve said would’ve been worse than what his imagination came up with. All he needed was a push in the right direction.”

“Damn,” Michael says, amazed. “That’s somehow even sexier.”

“What, that I’m not a cold-blooded murderer?” he asks deadpan.

Michael shakes his head. “That you’ve got the skills and confidence to take out a squad of paramilitary soldiers and then fucking mastermind their friend into giving you what you want. That’s enough to make a man weak, Manes.”

“I think we both know I go by _Guerin_ these days,” Alex reminds him, crowding Michael a little closer against the car. “And what about you, huh?”

“What about me?” Michael asks, eyes going a little unfocused with how close Alex is, how warm and solid he feels pressed up against him.

“You gonna give me what I want?” he asks in a low voice. Desire courses hot through Michael like a flame, his knees feeling like they’re about to buckle.

“Always,” he breathes, and the next thing Michael knows, Alex is kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
